Ororo Munroe
' Ororo Munroe' (Storm) is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to practice magic. She is the daughter of an American photo journalist and the princess of a Kenyan tribe. When Ororo was six months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo, Egypt, and by the age of five, a plane crash destroyed their home. Ororo's parents were killed, but she survived and was left buried under the rubble near her mother's body. This left her homeless and orphaned, but she was found by a gang of street urchins who took her in. She was traited by the master of the gang, Achmed El Gibár, in thievery, pick-pocketing, and lock-picking. During her time in Cairo, she happened to pick the pocket of Charles Xavier, who knew what she had done with his mutant powers. Relatives *Ayesha of Balobedu - ancestor *Ashake of Egypt - ancestor *Ashake of Meroë - ancestor *Harriet Munroe - paternal grandmother *David Munroe - father *N'Daré - mother *Achmed El Gibár - unofficial foster father *Ainet - unofficial foster mother *Shetani - maternal uncle *Abuya - cousin *David Munroe, Jr. *T'Challa - ex-husband Powers Atmokinesis: Ororo has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather. She is able to incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, hurricanes, and mist. She can also dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Ororo has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate natural forces, including storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. She possesses the ability to control all forms of the weather and has demonstrated it on both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. *''Aerokinesis:'' As a subpower of her control over the weather, she can influence the winds. Similarly, she can also make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction. Her control over the air is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. **''Flight:'' By manipulating the winds, she is able to summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself to fly at high altitudes and speeds. *''Thermokinesis:'' She can modify the temperature of the environment. She has demonstrated this by flash freezing objects and people in her vicinity. **''Thermal Variance:'' Ororo's body counteracts temperature extremes by internally increasing or decreasing her temperature in contrast to its external environment to an unknown degree. *''Precipitation Manipulation:'' Ororo is able to control all forms of precipitation, including humidity and moisture, at the molecular level. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal. She can bend light by using moisture in the air to appear partially transparent and, in some cases, nearly invisible. **''Hydrolysis Inducement:'' Ororo has demonstrated that she can separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via hydrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. *''Electromagnetokinesis:'' She is also able to generate various electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, such as channeling ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate blasts of electricity from her hands. *''Atmospheric Pressure Manipulation:'' Ororo has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability which she uses to cause intense pain in others. *''Pollution Manipulation:'' Ororo is able to coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog. *''Earth Link:'' Ororo's mutant power has created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of the Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth gives Ororo spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living things. She also can use this connection to sense and detect life forces, as she once sensed a dying tree on the grounds of the Xavier Mansion and another time sensed the Blackbird cutting through the atmosphere even though there were thousands of miles between her and the Blackbird. Similarly, she can sense natural phenomena, including earthquakes storms, gravitational pull on the tides, and distortion of the planet's magnetosphere. Energy Vision: With a blink, Ororo can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system. This, in turn, allows her to counter all but the fastest attack. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand combat abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent to defeat. She can also see in almost complete darkness. Will Power: Something that was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-Men, she has one of the most powerful wills of them all. This is highly effective against telepathic assaults in battle. Her resistance to telepathic attacks is further enhanced by the electrical forces that she controls. Power of Divinity and Faith: Ororo can get power from others' belief and prayers. The more people that believe in her, the more powerful she becomes. She once used the power to dissipate an unnatural storm that was from another world and created by an unknown Wakandan god. She is also able to invoke Oshtur for help. She is also considered to be a goddess called Hadari Yao who preserves the balance between all natural things. Magical Potential: Ororo's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors have been sorceresses and priestesses. *''Teleportation:'' She once used some wizards and witches' energy to create a portal based on lightning and teleported herself and others from realm to realm. This power may be related to her magical talents. Abilities Master Thief: Ororo has an extraordinary ability to pick locks and pockets, being capabl eof getting past advanced security systems. She is also adept at escape artistry. She is incredibly stealthy and has the same level of dexterity in her toes and mouth as she does in her hands. During her youth, she was one of the most skilled thieves in the entire city of Cairo. She has kept these skilled honed and has taught some of them to her students at the Jean Grey School. Expert Combatant: Ororo is a gifted and formidable hand-to-hand combatant with years of close quarter combat experience. She was trained by Achmed El Gibár and the Black Panther in her youth and later extensively trained by Wolverine and learned techniques from Yukio. She has bested more powerful fighters, like Callisto, by using her prowess and cunning. Weapon Proficiency: She is an excellent markswoman with handguns and is experienced in the use of various firearms. She is also highly skilled in wielding knives, a bo staff, and swords. Expert Tactician: She has a strong natural leadership quality and has lead teams of X-Men for years. Ororo is a highly accomplished and skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. Expert Gardener: Ororo is an excellent gardener due to her supernatural mutant powers and her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. Multilingual: She is fluent in English, Arabic, Swahili, Russian, Japanese, Wakandan, Yoruba, and more languages. Aviation: She has skill in piloting advanced aircraft that include Wakandan ships and the Blackbird. Diplomatic Immunity: While married to Black Panther, the leader of a sovereign nation, she often visited the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. She enjoyed diplomatic immunity during these trips, and the Wakandan Embassy is considered foreign soil. Weaknesses Claustrophobia: Having been trapped under rubble for three days as a child while her mother lay dying, Ororo's claustrophobia was once so severe that it rendered her completely helpless. However, she has more or less conquered her fear, though tight spaces still make her uncomfortable. These flashbacks still attack her when she is enclosed. Emotional Influence: Ororo's ability to manipulate the weather in her immediate vicinity is affected by her emotions. So, if she does not maintain control of her emotions, a fit of rage may induce a destructive storm. As a result, she often keeps a tight rein on all extreme emotions. Physical Condition: Ororo is limited by the force of her will and the strength of her body. It once took her several hours to put an end to a savage blizzard sweeping over Canada, and she nearly killed herself form exhaustion in the process. Naturally Occurring Limitation: Ororo respects the natural boundaries of the planet's biosphere and manipulates weather patterns as they naturally exist. For example, she could end a drought in one area by creating torrential rains there, but that would necessitate robbing all available moisture from the surrounding area. She does not typically create atmospheric conditions that cannot exist naturally on the planet she is on. She could not, for example, lower temperatures as far as absolute zero or raise them to solar intensities. However, when the situation has called for it, she has created natural and unnatural phenomena which do not exist on Earth, such as Jovian atmospheric pressure, a massive tornado, or superheated plasma. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Kenyans Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Thermokinesis Category:Freezing Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Aquatic Respiration Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Nixukinesis Category:Pollukinesis Category:Geoconnectivity Category:Energy Vision Category:Night Vision Category:Psychic Resistance Category:Will Power Category:Confidence Empowerment Category:Magic Category:Teleportation Category:Thievery Category:Lock-Picking Category:Escape Artistry Category:Stealth Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Marksmanship Category:Gunmanship Category:Blademanship Category:Staffmanship Category:Swordsmanship Category:Strategy Category:Gardening Category:Arabic Language Category:Swahili Language Category:Russian Language Category:Japanese Language Category:Wakandan Language Category:Yoruba Language Category:Aviation Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Claustrophobia